


Gang AU (of sorts)

by escapingtherealworld



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, Minicat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mention of delirious basically and fourzer0seven, relates to a Gang AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapingtherealworld/pseuds/escapingtherealworld
Summary: Tyler is visiting Craig in LA, except Craig gets called in for a mission while he's there. Tyler is stubborn and refuses to let him leave alone, resulting in a situation hard to explain.(NOTE: relates to a Gang AU)Prompt: "Gah, I, well, guess what! You're not invited to our next murder!"





	Gang AU (of sorts)

*2 weeks earlier*

“This is gonna be sick, I can’t wait man!” Tyler was visiting Craig in LA for the first time. Craig always tried to avoid having Tyler at his place, always suggesting when they meet to do it at Tyler’s instead. The older had no explanation for this, and Mini intended to keep it this way. That was until a week ago, when his friend had suggested they meet up again. Of course, Mini was all for this idea, but there was just one problem. 

“I know, it will be good having you here”. Craig probably didn’t seem as excited as Tyler, because the thing is, he can’t have Tyler here. He can’t be here, not now, not when the gang was so active. But he had no choice, the man had bought his ticket even before they talked. He was coming, whether Craig liked that or not.

“2 more weeks man” He’s clearly excited, whereas the younger was more on edge. If he gets called in he has to go, it doesn’t matter if he’s with Tyler or not.

“I know, I need to figure out where the hell you’ll stay”. Looking around his room he follows with “You know, there’s a nice hotel nearby”

“Oh fuck you” he laughed. He was glad to hear his friend be his normal sassy, sarcastic self again.

*Present*

Today was the day, Craig was waiting at the airport for his friend to arrive. Anxiously tapping his foot on the floor, he stared at the terminal exit. Any minute he was going to turn that corner and the longest week of Mini’s life would begin. At least when he was at Tyler’s, he could ignore the calls simply giving them a “I’m not in town”. He turned to look at the wall behind for a while, just making himself worried staring at the terminal.

As he turned the corner he saw Mini leaning against the railing, facing away from him. He quietly walked up behind him and leaned close to his hear, whispering a “hey bitch” in his ear, which earned him a slap to the face from the man.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry”. Craig spun on his heels to look at his friend rubbing his cheek where he hit him. “You shouldn’t have snuck up on me like that!”

“I thought you’d yell or something, not slap me in the face.”

“Sorry, reflexes”

“Whose reflex is to slap someone?”

“I said sorry! Now come on, everyone’s looking at us” Turning on his heels again, Craig led his friend to his car and they drove back to his house.

*time skip, 3 days*

Everything was going well, Tyler was having a good time, and Craig hadn't gotten any messages to call him in. Until now. The two were playing games like normal when Craig’s phone buzzed on the table, ‘go time, meet at location now’ He was panicking, he couldn’t leave now. Why did it have to be now?

“Everything alright?”

Looking up at his friends concerned face he replied “yeah, yeah, I just gotta make a call”. Standing up he walked to his room and closed the door, dialling his boss. 

“Craig, what’s up?”

“Evan, hey um. Quick question. How vital is it that I’m there for this mission?” He was sitting on the end of his bed, bouncing his leg in nervousness. He’s never asked to miss a mission, and he was told never to.

“Um, very. It’s a small group. You, Delirious, Basically, and FourZer0Seven. It’s been planned for you guys; you need to go you know this.”

“Yeah, I know but-“

“What’s going on?” Evan was getting sick of this, he had a job to do. Craig could tell he was annoyed, you could always here the emotion in his voice.

“I have a friend staying at my house, I can’t just up and leave so suddenly”

“Work something out, get her fast or face the consequences” and with that Evan hung up. Leaving Craig to figure something out. He headed back out to where Tyler was seated.

“Everything alright?” he asked again, the confusion clear as day on his face.

“Yeah, fine. Look I need to head out for a bit. I’ll be back later” Turning to leave, he feels Tyler grab his arm.

“Woah, you aren’t going anywhere. Come on, we’ve been planning this trip for a month and now that I’m here you’re gonna leave?”

“I’m coming back, you think I’m gonna leave you alone in my house for long?” He was trying to make him laugh so he could run. But he didn’t.

“I’ll come with, I need some air anyway”

“Tyler please-“

“Not up for discussion Craig” and with that he walked out the door pulling Craig with him. He’d given up. He had to get there or he’d have to face Evan’s ‘consequences’, whatever that was, he didn't want to know.

“Fine Tyler, just let go of me” He dropped the youngers arm and jumped in the car. He sped his way there, driving through red lights, not stopping at stop signs, and scaring the hell out of Tyler.

“Um, Craig, slow down. Craig, hello? What the fuck are you doing? Slow down!”

“STOP TALKING FOR ONE SECOND!” The man was getting angry; he was panicking at what would happen if he missed this mission. He pulled up at the location and saw the guys gathered there.

“Who are they?”

“I need you to shut up, and stay here until i get back” getting out he ran to the guys and started to gear up, making sure they were all out of view from Tyler. Tyler couldn’t see them, and they couldn’t see Tyler. The plan was simple, surround the target, make sure to get rid of all their weapons, and take the out. Simple, right? The only thing, this person was smart, and Mini was distracted trying to ensure the safety of Tyler and his friends. To make sure he was ready he looked over the target’s information again, which happened to be on a police file they previously stole.

Name: Unknown  
Nickname: Nyxeunoia ‘Nyx’  
Age: 21  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’7  
DOB: 4/27/1996  
Birth Place: Sydney, Australia  
Current Location: Los Angeles

“What kinda name is that? Nyxe- Nyxe- however you say it” Delirious complained

“Hence the shortened ‘Nyx’, and you can’t talk! Your name is delirious!” Basically piped in

“Look can we get on with this. I’ve got shit to do” Mini started moving towards to spot where they would take out their target. They had overheard a conversation she was having, speaking of her route for the day. Either Nyx had no idea we were listening in, or she was smart enough to give a fake route. Waiting in position, we see her round the corner, matching her picture and description to every detail. Her green and blue hair and…. pastel blue suit? You’d think someone with her job would wear clothes which didn’t stand out. They made it quick, it was easier than expected. She was ambushed, weapons were taken, and she was killed. All within minutes, like it was nothing. It shouldn’t have been that easy. They were cleaning up the mess when a voice was heard, “Craig?”

“Tyler, I told you to wait in-“

“What the FUCK CRAIG? DID YOU KILL HER?” He slapped his hand over his friend’s mouth, this is exactly what he was afraid of. 

“You let your friend tag along? What the hell man?!” It was Fourzer0seven who spoke up this time. He just earned a middle finger from Craig. He lowered his hand from his friend’s mouth giving him a “Let me explain”

“Why the fuck would you bring me here?” Mini could see the confusion, anger, and scared look in Tyler’ s eyes. Oh, boy.

“I told you I should’ve gone alone”

“You let me go”

“Well technically you dragged me out of the house” he hoped being smart would help it. It didn’t.

“You murdered someone”

“Gah, I, well, guess what! You’re not invited to our next murder!” That was not a good thing to say Mini, you idiot!

“Good” and with that, he turned his back and left. Craig didn’t try to stop him, he let his best friend walk away. Well who was his best friend, he wouldn’t be now. After what he’s just seen, there was no way the two would ever talk again.

“Evan won’t be happy” Delirious shook his head, continuing to clean up the mess.

“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend @Nyxeunoia for letting me kill her, you're the best <3


End file.
